bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Massive Ornery Air Blimp (M.O.A.B.)/Strategies
Add strategies below. Tips *If unlocked, use M.O.A.B Maulers to pile on M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *Don't use darts against M.O.A.Bs, unless using Monkey Aces and Super Monkeys. *M.O.A.Bs are considerably easier to pop than B.F.Bs *it is more easier to put 6 moab maulers with a jungle drums for a increased fire rate and for no need for Road spikes to pop the zepplin Strategy #1 This strategy was added by Mojo22106. *It is recommended that you unlock the M.O.A.B Mauler upgrade for Bomb Towers, it only requires Rank 17. *Use Super Monkeys to help. *Set Bomb Towers' target priority to Strongest so it targets M.O.A.Bs and B.F.Bs. *If you have any Mortar Towers start aiming them near the entrance(s) after round 45. *Once you have multiple super monkeys, set the priorities of half of them to Strongest and the other half to First, so you can take out the ones closest to the exit and weaken the B.F.B/M.O.A.B's. As said above, use multiple M.O.A.B Maulers to increase max damage. Freeze Towers, Monkey Beacons, and Glue Gunners help slowing down the Bloons. When popping M.O.A.Bs, explosives tend to do more damage. Sharp attacks such as darts, spike balls, and tacks are not recommended. Use as many M.O.A.B Maulers as you can because in later waves/round M.O.A.Bs, and worse, B.F.Bs usually stack. So one B.F.B/M.O.A.B can be up to 3! Strategy #2 If you have enough money, buy lots of bomb towers and set their priorities to 'strong' and upgrade to M.O.A.B. Maulers and at round 46, it should have a powerful explosive effect and the M.O.A.B. should be destroyed with 1 hit. You can also try them in Sandbox Mode. ''Strategy #3'' *Works best on BTD5 Use some sort of corrosive glue to corrode the bloons inside the MOAB once it releases its Ceramic Bloons. If you are on BTD5, use MOAB Assassin Ability from the Bomb Tower or MOAB Takedown Ability from the Monkey Buccaneer. The towers that you want to attack the MOAB should be set to Target Priority: Strong. Get a Super Monkey Storm Beacon in case a fatal error occurs. Futile towers include Dart Monkey (except Juggernaut Spike-o-pulters in BTD5), Tack Shooter (probably including Blade Maelstorms), Boomerang throwers (except Glaive Lord, Lightsaber Thrower and Turbo Charge), Ice Tower, Buccaneer, Monkey Ace (except Spectre, NevaMiss Targeting and Ground Zero Ability when the bloons seem like getting away), Monkey Apprentice, Glue Gunner (except a corrosively upgraded one, Bloon Liquifier, in BTD5, is best). By User:Razgriz Ghost '' ''Strategy #4 Use 2+ Cripple MOAB's to slow them down nicely. Next you will need 1+ Bloon liquefier's and 1+ Glue Strickers. A Ice Tower with Viral Frost might be quite useful if it is placed at the middle sections end of the track. 2+ MOAB Assassin's will be a huge help. 2+ Sun God's (not Monkey Temple's!)and 3+ Monkey Buccaneer's and you will find it easy to defeat even huge bunches of Bloons. Note: Rays of Doom will help a lot. StickScape12 01:17, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Strategies Category:Bloons